To serve as a CCOP Research Base to the Billings Interhospital Oncology Program and the Greater Phoenix Community Clinical Oncology Program by providing to each CCOP education on clinical research, protocol review, conduct and monitoring of protocols, quality control of corresponding data, data management and investigational drug management.